


Weaponry

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Introspection, POV Second Person, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1307713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  You're a weapon.   "Voiceover fic."<br/>Disclaimer:  Fuse, Flying Glass of Milk, and a lot of other people own this.  Not me.  So I’m not making any money, drat it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaponry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



When you're a spy, you've been trained in various hand-to-hand combat styles. It's not just about slugging it out with someone, you really don't want it to come to that, if you can help it. Broken bones keep you out of play longer than the government wants. You're supposed to be in the background, invisible, and able to survive more on your wits than your fighting skills.

Not that they don't come in handy. 

You've trained in one-on-ones, in battlefield simulations, in street survival. You're trained to turn anything into a weapon, if necessary. 

But more than anything, you're supposed to use your brain as your ultimate weapon. Some people forget that. I forget that. Look at Larry. Look at Fiona. 

You have to be smart to get out of some situations, mostly whole and with your job completed. And then you can have your congratulatory yogurt, and get on to the next job.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: author's choice, author's choice, anything can be made into a weapon.


End file.
